Ben Tennyson (Earth-1/Timeline 5)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a hero in the 5 Years Later timeline. He first appeared in Alienated. He is a human originating from the planet Earth in the Ben 10 Universe. Originally a normal ten-year-old child from Bellwood, Ben stumbled upon the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to transform into aliens. Using this, he became a famous superhero on Earth and beyond, saving the Universe on multiple occasions. Appearance Ben Tennyson is a Caucasian Human with brown, shaggy hair, and lime-green eyes. He is very lean and somewhat underdeveloped due to the majority of his adult life handling situations in alien form. Personality Ben is confident, comedic, and an incredible strategist. When he was younger, he was much less serious, cocky, and a shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of guy. His ability to lead has noticeably improved, so much so that his Grandpa Max has entrusted him with the responsibility of mentoring five new Plumber recruits, including Lula. He is shown to be very resourceful, making the most with what he is given in any situation. He cares for others more than himself. He has even given up his own life to save another on multiple occasions. During fights, he always prioritizes keeping civilians in the area safe. He is willing to help anyone in need and see to it that they are able to solve any problems that they might have in the future. Powers and Abilities * 'Omnitrix-' Ben wields the Omnitrix, rumored to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. Ben has complete mastery over the device and all of his transformations. He is very intuitive, using whatever he is given in almost any moment to his advantage. When he was younger, he would often become a different transformation than what he originally intended to use, but found ways to make them useful most of the time. * 'Photographic Memory-' He has some form of photographic memory. * 'Combative Skills-' He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, and has held his own with skilled fighters even in his human form. He is never shown using any specific fighting style, but uses freestyle, which helps him to be unpredictable when in a fight. * 'Weaponry Skills- '''He has exceptional marksmanship with an assortment of weapons, most likely due to his experience with using transformations with projectiles. Weaknesses * '''Human Weaknesses- '''Ben may be a smart, skilled fighter, but without his transformations he is still just a human. If he is caught off guard or can't react fast enough to an attack, he could potentially be killed. His failsafe prevents him from dying, but enemies can still bypass this. * '''Transformation Weaknesses-' If one of his transformations is susceptible to a particular attack, he also has a risk of being defeated or even dying if he is exposed to it. * 'Illness- '''If Ben falls ill in his human form, his transformations are also affected by the illness. History * This version of Ben Tennyson first appeared in ''Alienated, where he used multiple of Omnitrix aliens to fight Danny Fenton alongside Rook Blonko. Appearances * Alienated (first appearance)